Geoshea Games, Co.
Geoshea Games, Co. is an American video game developer founded in 1992 by Gabriel Garcia. The company is known for the ''Geoshea'' series, a series of video games set in the fictional world called Geoshea World and its cartoon characters. Their most financially successful game to date is Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. History Geoshea Games, Co. was founded in 1992 by Gabriel Garcia as The Geoshea Interactive Productions. Then in 1995, it was renamed to Geoshea Games, Co. In 1997, the company developed their first video game, titled Geoshea Evolution, which was published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. Sometimes, this game is confused with the ''Minions'' series of games. In fact, a game magazine mistakenly labeled it as Minions. In 1999, the company developed a racing game titled Geoshea Racing, which was published by the same company behind Evolution. This was the second and final game to be published by Sony, due to Sony losing the rights to the Geoshea series. In 2000, Capcom, Fox Interactive and Universal Interactive Studios started a fighting game, titled Geoshea Vs. Capcom, which was the first game to be a Geoshea game to be licence by Capcom. The series Geoshea Vs. Capcom is a spin-off of the best selling game Marvel Vs. Capcom. It was released for Universal Odyssey, Starfish Plasim, Playstation and Sega Dreamcast. In 2003, it has a sequel of the game called Geoshea Vs. Capcom 2. In May 2000, the company started a spin-off to the Grand Theft Auto series, titled Geoshea Edition, which was developed by DMA Design (now Rockstar North) in the United Kingdom and published by Rockstar Games, along with Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. It was released on the Universal Odyssey as a launch title. This game received more universal acclaim than 666 The Street, and was actually, at first, the best selling Universal Odyssey game until the bundled game for it in the US, Frantic Mayhem Royale, was released, with more than 21 million copies sold as of September 2005. After this, a planned sequel, titled Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, was cancelled. The company later developed a simulation program, titled Geoshea Studio, which was released in 2003 for the Universal Odyssey. During the development of the game, Gabriel Garcia wanted to create an "ultimate game making program" that was supposed to be revolutionary. He used the modified GeoBob Engine SDK and gathered a big group of programmers, artists, designers and animators, to create Geoshea Studio. Geoshea Studio has been updated by The Geoshea Studio Development Team since the release for PC. This was the only game in the Geoshea series that was not released in Japan. On June 11, 2014, Balls Corporation filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. At the public auction on June 21, 2014, Geoshea Games bought game businesses in Sofia (Bulgaria). The company also purchased Equinoxe Digital Entertainment's offices in Needham (Massachusetts) and Maitland (Florida, USA; merged to US office in Philladelphia). Later on, like "Balls", the offices at Sao Paulo, London, Sofia offices and The Geoshea Studio Development Team were merged to form a Montreal studio, to rival "Balls" Studios Montréal. Geoshea Games Montréal's projects were announced to be the following: *a reboot or sequel to Frantic Mayhem Royale (Project Sofia), *another Geoshea game (Project G²), The next day, the Montréal studio was announced to establish 9 "development realms", similar to Sega Studios, Bandai Namco Studios and Nintendo development teams. In August 2014, Geoshea Games Australia was established and started around total 15 projects (7 projects in melbourne studio and 8 projects in the Canberra studio) In September 2014, it was rumoured that 45 people resigned from Montreal studio as they were hired by Team Chu. Team Chu confirmed this, but they still work at Geoshea Games partly. Team Chu also acquired Frantic Mayhem Royale IP and franchise, however, Geoshea Games is still developing Frantic Mayhem Royale (or Project Sofia), the 4th installement on Frantic Mayhem Royale series. More coming soon! Games Geoshea titles Cancelled games and vaporware Due to various reasons (ranging from being of poor quality, being produced for a failed or soon-to-be-discontinued system or having its developer facing financial or legal woes), a game can end up being cancelled and cease production. Despite their status, concepts present in cancelled games can end up being reused in commercial releases and some cancelled games can end up being re-purposed into different projects. A game in development can also end up being vaporware, a term for projects that are announced on which development is started but, for a variety of reasons, were never published. Following is a list of cancelled Geoshea games and vaporware. Other games *Frantic Mayhem Royale (2015; formerly called Project Sofia, developed by Geoshea Games Montreal and formerly Crytek UK, published by Bethesda Softworks) Possible games * Geoshea Vs. Capcom 3 * Geoshea Fighters 2 More c''oming soon!'' Television series Reception Coming soon! Team Geoshea Games Philladelphia More coming soon! Geoshea Games Montréal More coming soon! Geoshea Games Australia Canberra team More coming soon! Melbourne team More coming soon! Studios * Geoshea Games Philladelphia, founded in 1992. **Team A - producing and developing mainline Geoshea games **Team B - producing and developing other games and tertiary Geoshea games. *''Geoshea Games Montréal, founded in 2014. **Team A - produces and develops next-gen, cutting edge and arcade games. **Team B - produces and develops ther projects and serves as external development division, "indie developer collabration center", central technology group and development tool division. *Geoshea Games Australia, founded in 2014. **Team A - based in Canberra. **Team B - based in Melbourne. Former *Geoshea Games London, founded in Warrington and Needham by Equinoxe Digital Entertainment in 2012, acquired, merged studios and employees of Turbine, closed and merged to Geoshea Games Montreal in 2014. *Geoshea Games Sofia, founded in 2001, acquired by Crytek in 2008, acquired by "Balls" in 2013, acquired, closed and merged to Geoshea Games Montreal in 2014. *The Geoshea Studio Development Team'', established in 2003, closed and merged to Geoshea Games Montreal in 2014. References Category:Companies Category:Developers